Special Guest
by L-chan n Near-kun
Summary: Chapter terakhir!*nari pake pompom* Gimana endingnya,ya? Apa Shinichi akan tunangan ama Ran,atau malah ama Sonoko? what!  Spesial 'pake telor',eh maksudnya spesial lebih panjang n lebih garing mungkin? . Trus misteri apa yang bakal terungkap? Baca aja ;
1. Chapter 1

Terima kasih buat yang udah Review Fanfic2 kami sebelumnya *nangis sesenggukan*. Kali ini kami mau nyoba bikin yang agak-agak berbau misteri. (Emang bau misteri kayak apaan?) N so pastinya dibumbui humor garing bak krupuk kriuk-kriuk!

Happy Reading minna….

* * *

><p><strong>JADUL, eh, JUDUL : Special Guest <strong>

**DISKLEMER : Gosho Aoyama-sensei, pinjam charanya bentar, ya! (teriak pake TOA)**

** (Gosho Aoyama: *Nggak denger, soalnya lagi ngepel (?) sambil ndengerin lagu dangdut(?)*)**

**WARNING : HUMOR GARING, Bahasa Acak-acakan(dirapiin dunk!), serbaOOC, Typo(maybe), Alur kurang menarik, dll yang ga**

** disadari ma author(emang author bikin ini sambil tidur ya?).**

** Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Guest Chapter 1<strong>

**By**

**L-chan **si Pan-Chi(Panda Chibi)** n Near-kun **fans Naruto

Shiho POV

Hei, ada baiknya kita kenalan dulu. Seperti kata pepatah, "Tak kenal maka ditendang" (pepatah apaan tuh?). Namaku Shiho(Readers: udah tau!) Mouri (Readers: Lha, kok Mouri?). Umurku 9 tahun 10 bulan. Aku putri bungsu keluarga Mouri yang kaya rayap, eh kaya raya(sejak kapan keluarga Mouri kaya raya? Author sendiri juga ga tau).

_Haibara : Ne, author! Bisakah sedikit serius di sini? *ngacungin AK-47* _

_L-chan : Yee, kalo seruis, eh serius, namanya bukan humor donk! Ya kan, Shin-chan~ *memandang Shinichi pake Kitten Eye's jutsu(author kan ga_

_ suka anjing)*_

_Shinichi : *lari ke WC* HOEEEKKK!_

_Near-kun : *muntah di tempat*_

_L-chan : Well, back to setori aja deh!_

Hari ini, seperti biasa, aku mau melampiaskan(?) hobi melukisku di Bukit Vineyard(Vermouth: Eh, kok nama gue jadi nama Bukit? L-chan: Habisnya, situ juga punya bukit kan? *nunjuk ehm-nya Vermouth*) di belakang mansion keluarga kami(L-chan: Waow, mansion, man! Mansion! *digeplak Near-kun*). Tapi saat melewati kamar orang tuaku, tak sengaja aku melihat mereka sedang….ehm-ehm. (Pada mikirin apa, hayo?)

Mereka tengah membicarakan gosip terpanas tahun ini.

_Near-kun : Salah adegan tuh!_

_L-chan : Iyakah? *masang pose berpikir sambil gigitin bantal sehingga kapuknya bertebaran di mana-mana*_

…_.._

_1 abad kemudian…._

…_.._

_L-chan : Oiya! Bukan adegan ini. Maaf-maaf! *mbungkuk-mbungkuk gaje entah pada siapa*_

Mereka tengah membicarakan Shinichi, putra bangsawan terkaya di kota ini yang menurut rencana, akan bertamu ke sini pada malam Jum'at Kliwon besok(Ini Shinichi apa hantu sih? *ditendangin bola ama Shinichi*).

Shiho POV End

Shiho yang terobsesi pada agen rahasia(?) mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi Shinichi Kudo itu akan ke sini malam Jum'at Kliwon besok?"tanya Eri Mouri sambil menyeruput es sirup teh kopi susu(emang ada?) dari ember yang dipegangnya(?). Kogoro cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah luar biasa(?) mantan istrinya, yang sudah rujuk kembali sekarang(dengan saaaannnggggaaaattt terpaksa!).

"Ya, gitulah. Tapi aku heran, kenapa dia pengin datang pas malam Jum'at Kliwon? Kenapa nggak pas Hari Kartini aja, ya? Atau pas malam bulan purnama?"sahut Kogoro Mouri nggak nyambung. Akibatnya, sekarang Eri jadi ketularan sweatdrop(Wah bahaya nih, penyakit 'sweatdrop' menular! Readers: *sweatdrop*).

"Tapi kulihat, dia dan Ran kayaknya saling mencintai. Kenapa tidak kita tunangkan saja mereka?" Eri duduk di kursi membaca majalah Oto Motif(?). "Kemarin, pas aku bertamu kerumah Yusaku, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengannya. Dan dia setuju. Kedatangan Shinichi besok ke sini juga, untuk bertunangan dengan Ran,"ucap Kogoro menenggak sake dari gentong pasirnya Gaara(Hah! Apa nggak kecampur pasir tuh sake?).

_Kogoro : Heh, author! Adegan paan nih! BWEH! Ini mah bukan sake! Pasir semua. Eniwei, aku nggak setuju kalo detektif ingusan itu tunangan ama_

_ Ran! *deathglare*_

_Shinichi : Hei, paman. Aku nggak ingusan! Nih, liat! *nunjuk-nunjuk idungnya*  
><em>

_L-chan : Teganya kau mengejek Shinichi-ku sayang! Lakukan sesuai naskah atau…. *nodongin AK-47 punya Haibara*_

_Kogoro : Glek! O…Ok…Ok! Peace ya, peace! *ngedeprok di kaki Near-kun(?)*_

"Wah, kak Ran mau tunangan ma kak Shinichi. Keren!" Mata Shiho blink-blink(?) mendengar gosip itu. "Apanya yang keren?" terdengar suara nenek sihir *ditimpuk pake high heels*, putri kedua keluarga Mouri yang bernama Sonoko Mouri.

_Sonoko : Kyaaa! Sejak kapan aku jadi anak orang ini? *nunjuk-nunjuk Kogoro Mouri sambil nangis guling-guling*_

"A, Ano….Itu…. Tadi, aku barusan dapet ide buat melukis. Hahaha…." Shiho ketawa kriuk-kriuk (garing maksudnya) sambil garuk-garuk tembok(?). "Idenya gimana?" tanya Sonoko mencubit pipinya sendiri(?). "Aku mau melukis mami dan papi(Haibara: HOEK!). Dan judulnya adalah…." Shiho ngacungin telunjuk ke atas (background music: _Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!_ ) Sonoko ngeliatin langit-langit rumah yang ditunjuk ma Shiho, "Apa judulnya?"

Krik! Krik! Krik!

Tiba-tiba ada rombongan karnaval hari jangkrik sedunia lewat di depan mereka.

"Oiya, kan aku belum mikirin judulnya tadi," kata Shiho tersenyum malu, wajahnya merah persiiis dasinya Conan *dijitak Haibara*.

"Aah, buang waktu aja ngomong ama kamu!" Sonoko ngeloyor pergi. Tanpa diketahui siapapun selain Tuhan, readers, dan author, muncul senyum misterius di wajah Sonoko.

"Aku juga harus pergi sekarang, ntar keburu siang lagi," Shiho menarik gerobaknya(?) yang berisi peralatan lukis, makanan kecil, minuman, peralatan masak, peralatan ibadah, dan tenda(ni anak mau melukis apa mau kemah sih?).

Nah, sampai sini dulu Chapter 1-nya ya! Kira-kira apa arti senyum misterius Sonoko? Terus gimana pertunangan Ran ama Shinichi? Saksikan terus, eh salah! Ini kan Fan Fic. Baca aja di chapter 2 yang ga tau bakal dipublish kapan.

TBC

(Terserah mau dibaca Tuberculosis atau Tu Bi Kontinyut)

* * *

><p>L-chan : Yups, gimana?<p>

Near-kun : Aneh. Ngomong-ngomong endingnya kakak bikin kayak apaan? *maen Real Football Manager di HP*

L-chan : Ya, you know lah. Eh, aku mau nyari oli bentar. Haus nih!(?) *pergi*

Near-kun : He? Kalau kakak ga ngomong gimana aku bisa tau? Emang aku parasnormal, eh, paranormal?

Kogoro : Hei, mana kakakmu! *narik baju Near-kun*

Gaara : Mana gentongku?

Near-kun : Kakak lagi cari pelumas buat kerongkongannya. Kalau gentongmu, tadi lagi dicuci ama ibuku di sumur.

Kogoro nyariin L-chan entah ke mana. Gaara pergi ke sumur menemui ibu author.

Near-kun : Hah, merepotkan(ketularan Shikamaru). He,Conan, tutup gih! *nendangin Shinichi*

Shinichi : Aku Shinichi, bukan Conan! *nutup novel Sherlock Holmes yang lagi dibacanya*

Lagian kenapa aku yang nutup sih! Dasar author ga bertanggungjawab!

Near-kun : Hei, seenggaknya berterimakasihlah pada kami, udah ngasih penawar APTX ntu! Ya walopun ntar efeknya ilang lagi.

Shinichi : Aye-aye mister!

Eniwei, not Baswei, kesempatan buat review, kritik, saran, komen, flame juga boleh, terbuka tanpa batas waktu dan tidak dipungut

biaya. Untuk flame, akan diterima karena di sini kami telah menyiapkan antisipasinya*nunjuk pemadam kebakaran*.

So, please Review….. Nanti kukasih gadget buatan Prof. Agasa lho! Ja ne…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 apdet!

Buat Siver Bullet & Sha-chan : Makasih dah review! Ini apdetnya…. Gadgetnya dapat diambil di rumah Prof. Agasa. Wkwkwkwk!

Yak, kita lanjut…

* * *

><p>DUDUL, eh JUDUL : Special Guest<p>

DISKLEMER : Detective Conan yang bikin tuh om-om gendut pake kacamata di sana. (Gosho Aoyama: *ngacungin bazooka ke muka author*)

WARNING : Sama kayak chap 1 kemaren itu loh! Yang jelas ini humor garing, baru diangkat dari penggorengan. OOC? Pasti. Typo? Maybe, liat aja ndiri. Bahasa ga karuan? Hmm, biar readers yang ngasih nilai deh!

Ga suka? Jangan dibaca! (cuma dipelototin juga ga papa) *dicubit Near-kun*

* * *

><p><strong>Special Guest Chapter 2<strong>

**By**

**L-chan **namanya banyak **n Near-kun **suka nge-Game

Saat ini matahari dengan teganya memamerkan 'sabun pencuci piring' *ditimpuk pake kamus* maksudnya, cahayanya yang bersih bersinar…. Sun Raito!(diubah biar ga dikira promosi) Hal ini mengakibatkan bumi dehidrasi sehingga bumi pun minum May Son untuk mengembalikan ion yang hilang.

_Near-kun : Kok, jadi ngelantur gini, sih?_

_L-chan : Ga papa, kan? Aku lagi agak error nih! Next!_

Shiho yang lagi ngelukis di bukit sudah menghabiskan 2 galon persediaan minumnya(hah?). Keringatnya bercucuran kayak air hujan di genteng rumah author *dipukul pake pistol ama Haibara*. Sementara di mansionnya, tampak Sonoko lagi dandan. Mau pergi kemanakah ia? Kondangan-kah?

"Aku cuma pengin dandan aja. Emangnya ga boleh?" kata Sonoko sambil memasang senyum misterius dan entah bagaimana ia juga bisa mengerti bahasa ketikan author. Dia lalu memakai gaun pink dengan renda dan pita-pita berjumbai lebai(?) lalu menata rambutnya dan berkaca. Dia melenggak-lenggok di depan cermin. Kayaknya obsesinya buat jadi model masih ada walaupun udah ditolak ribuan kali ama agensi model makanan kucing(?). "Wah ternyata, aku memang cantik ya! NYA HA HA HA HA!"

"Eh, Sonoko, kamu mau ke mana?" Ran si anak tertua melongok adiknya yang lagi ketawa ala nenek sihir di depan cermin. "Eh, Ran-nee chan. Aku cuma mau ngetes ni baju masih muat ga," Sonoko jawab ngasal sambil nyengir keledai. "Emang kamu tambah gendut ya?" Ran miringin kepalanya 330 derajat. "Hah! Apa aku beneran tambah gendut?" Sonoko lari-lari muterin kamarnya diiringi lagu 'Kuchek-Kuchek Gotta Hair'(?).

Mari kita biarkan sejenak Ran ber-cengo ria dan Sonoko berlari bahagia(?). Beralih ke kamar kedua orang tua mereka. Tampaknya Kogoro dan Eri semakin larut dalam obrolan tentang Shin-chan *dilempar skateboard ama Shinichi*.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan cincin pertunangannya?" tanya Eri luluran pake es krim. (L-chan : *ngiler* Sayang banget tuh es krim. Near-kun : *nelen ludah* Aku juga mau.)

Kogoro membawa kotak kayu berukuran 50 cm X 50 cm X 50 cm. Berapa volume kotak itu? *dijewer Eri* Kotak itu lalu dibukanya pake gigi(hah?).

_Kogoro : Woy, emang gue pemain debus apa?_

_L-chan :Tenang. Adegan ini pake figuran. *nunjuk om Limbad*_

Ternyata di dalamnya masih ada kotak dari kardus, kotak dari sterofoam, kotak dari kertas duplex, kotak dari karton, kotak dari kertas foto, kotak dari kertas minyak, dan kotak dari kertas buku tulis, hingga menyisakan kotak perhiasan berlapis beludru warna pink lembut berbentuk hati berhiaskan berlian kecil berbentuk hati tepat di tengahnya.

Mereka membuka kotak perhiasan itu perlahan. Ekspresi keduanya udah persis kayak Upin dan Jarjit yang ngebuka peti harta karun. Di dalamnya ada sepasang cincin perak bertahtakan blue aquamarine berbentuk sepasang hati dengan ukiran klasik.

"Ini kupesan langsung dari pembuat cincin di deket sungai Korn," pamer Kogoro ngangkat tuh cincin tinggi-tinggi, berkacak pinggang dan ngangkat satu kakinya ke meja. (Korn: Kok gue dijadiin nama sungai? L-chan: Habisnya kamu panjang, sih! (?))

"Tapi, sebenernya ini titipan dari Yusaku yang didesain Yukiko. Konon, aquamarine akan membawa cinta bagi yang memakainya. Cincin ini hanya ada sepasang di dunia dan Yusaku memberi cincin ini nama, yaitu _Jolly Rogers' Heart_," jelas Kogoro panjang lebar tinggi luas volume. (Readers: Ini fanfic atau pelajaran Matematika?)

Eri cuman manggut-manggut. Bukan karena mengerti dengan kata-kata Kogoro, tapi karena dia lagi ngedengerin lagu 'What's up, People?'-nya Death Note dari laptop radio lewat headset speaker mini I-podnya. (Readers : Ini gimana sih?)

"Tapi kayaknya bakal ada masalah," Eri masang pose berpikir ala L dan jongkok di sofa. Kogoro sweatdrop, "Emang masalah apa?" Eri, yang entah sejak kapan mukanya pucet tanpa ekspresi dan punya kantung mata, nengok ke Kogoro dan ngomong, "Sonoko. Dia pasti caper ama Shinichi. Secara, tiap ada cowok ganteng binti cute bin tampan, dia pasti dandan menor abis trus ngegodain tuh cowok. Lagian Ran juga tidak terlalu mahir berdandan kayak Sonoko. Gimana kalau ntar Shinichi ketemu dia, trus jatuh bangun ama dia? Eh maksudku, jatuh cinta ama dia? Gimana?" Eri mulai mencekik-cekik Kogoro. (Wah, KDRT!)

"Gimana…hah…kalau….hah…kita…suruh….dia….pergi?" usul Kogoro setelah terlepas dari cekikan mesra(?) yayang tercinta (ceilah!) selama hampir 1 abad(lebay~). "Ah, aku punya ide!" Eri langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berlari keluar kamar.

Sementara kita tilik kembali dua bersaudara yang ternyata sudah kembali dari dunia kubur *ditonjok Ran dan ditendang Sonoko*. Tampaknya juga, Sonoko makin larut dalam peragaan busananya dengan Ran sebagai komentator.

"Jadi gimana?" Sonoko sekarang memakai baju ala Sailormoon berwarna ungu muda dengan pita hijau muda di dada, rok mini hitam bermotif awan merah, dipadu dengan stoking hitam bergambar Menos Grande dan sepatu high-heels 15 cm berwarna emas, tak lupa google dengan kaca berwarna orange bertengger di hidungnya.

"Gi…gimana ya?" Ran cuma garuk-garuk kepala sehingga fungi dari ordo Onygenales[1] di kepalanya beterbangan. "Kayaknya-" ucapan Ran terputus karena ada….alarm kebakaran! Bukan! Bukan! Karena ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

" Maaf, nona Sonoko. Anda dipanggil Tuan dan Nyonya," ucap seorang butler yang diketahui bernama Shuichi Akai.

_L-chan : KYAAA! Shuichi! *meluk-meluk*_

_Shuichi : *pingsan*_

"Ada perlu apa Mami sama Papi manggil aku?" tanya Sonoko setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih layak dipandang. "Ini, ada surat dari bibimu." Kogoro menyerahkan amplop berwarna pink dengan aroma mawar melati….semuanya indah(?).

"Surat dari bibi ya?" Sonoko membuka amplop dan membaca surat itu.

_To : My Beloved Sonoko_

_Hai sayang, sudah lama nggak ke sini. Kemarin pas keluargamu datang, kamu nggak ikut kan? Hari Kamis sampai hari Minggu besok kamu ada acara nggak? Kalau nggak, datang ya, ke rumah bibimu ini. Kakekmu bilang,dia sudah kangen sekali sama kamu. Besok kami juga mau ngadain pesta BBQ dan pesta kembang api di belakang rumah. Kalau kamu mau, nanti akan ada yang menjemputmu hari Kamis jam 12.00._

_Bibi Akemi dan sepupumu, Makoto, juga akan datang besok. Datang ya, akan kami tunggu. Eits, jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ;)_

_Your Auntie_

_Rena M._

"Apa isinya?" tanya Ran pemasaran, eh penasaran. "Aku disuruh berkunjung ke rumah bibi Rena gara-gara nggak ikut kemaren," Sonoko melipat mukanya kayak origami. "Salah sendiri gak ikut," Ran ikut-ikutan melipat tangannya. (Lipatan siapa yang lebih bagus? *digeplak Ran+Sonoko*)

"Tapi gak papa deh! Di sana bakal diadain pesta BBQ ama kembang api. Pasti asyik! Apalagi ada Makoto. KYAA!" Sonoko melenggang pergi sambil loncat-loncat ala kodok. Ran juga mau pergi saat Kogoro mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ran kami ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Kogoro seberwibawa mungkin, namun malah keliatan kayak orang nahan boker. Ran berbalik memandang kedua orang tuanya, "Bicara apa?"

"Malam Jum'at besok Shinichi akan bertamu ke sini," jelas Eri, "dan kami merencanakan kalian akan bertunangan besok."

"Apa? Bertunangan?" mata Ran membulat layaknya bola bekel.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah rencana Kogoro dan Eri berjalan mulus semulus cermin di lemari baju author?

TBC

(Tukang Bakso Cute)

* * *

><p>[1] Onygenales : Salah satu ordo jamur yang umumnya menyebabkan penyakit kulit. Salah satu spesiesnya menyebabkan ketombe.<p>

KRETEK! L-chan ngeregangin jarinya.

L-chan : Capeknya!

Oh, Shinichi-koi….. Maukah dikau menutup chapter ini?

Shinichi : Aku udah nutup chapter 1. Yang laen napa? *makan lemon pie*

L-chan : Shuichi-sama, bersediakah Anda? *Kitten Eyes no Jutsu level maksimal*

Shuichi : Ugh! *nahan mual* O, Ok deh!

L-chan : Yatta! *loncat-loncat di atas kasur*

Shuichi : Ya, ini akhir chapter 2. Silahkan bagi yang berminat Review, komen, kritik, saran, atau flame juga boleh. Kami sudah menyediakan

antisipasi untuk flamers *nunjuk-nunjuk Katara dan Aang*.

Silahkan tekan tombol bertuliskan 'Review' di bawah. Lima reviewers pertama dapet foto+tandatangan chara favorit di Detective Conan!

See you in the next Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Inilah dia…..Chapter 3!

Makasih juga buat reviewers (ceilah!)

Fotonya bisa diunduh secara gratis di mbah Google, kalo tandatangannya….silahkan minta sendiri ama chara masing-masing! Ahihihihihi…. *dihajar reviewers*

HEPI RIDING…..(ngaconya kumat)

* * *

><p>JUDUL : Special Guest<p>

DISKLEMER : Detective Conan yang bikin tuh mantan suaminya Minami Takayama-san loh!

(Gosho Aoyama : ngapain bawa2 mantan istriku? *nodongin pisang(?)*)

WARMING, eh

WARNING : Garing, Ga lucu(mungkin), Bahasa aneh, Tidak dianjurkan bagi yang nggak bisa ketawa(?), OOC berlebihan, Lebay, dan faktor lain yang tidak terlihat oleh mata author (emang bakteri?). Ada tetangga author (Hari) dan temen L-chan (Senja n Fajar).

Dun Like, Dun Read!

* * *

><p><strong>Special Guest Chapter 3<strong>

**By**

**L-chan n Near-kun**

Beralih setting ke tempat super duper kuper(?) elegant(baca: kumuh) di kolong jembatan Pisco. (Pisco: Apa hubungannya aku sama jembatan?) Tampak sosok yang sedang asyik ndengerin musik pop rock keroncong dangdut klasik(gak bisa ngebayangin gimana suaranya) dari radio butut tahun 1945nya sambil maenin game-nya Mail Jeevas dan baca majalah Kelinci edisi tahun 2012(?).

Tampak sosok lain berpakaian hitam berjalan terseok-seok mendekatinya, "Semua sudah siap, Tuan. Mobil, pakaian, bla-bla-bla…." Sosok itu sedikit membungkuk di hadapan sosok lain. "Hn."

Muncullah perempatan plus lampu lalu-lintas dan polisi(?) di dahi sosok berbaju hitam itu. 'Aku udah kerja capek-capek, ngomong panjang lebar, cuma dikasih dua huruf! H ama N!' batin sosok itu sambil merobek-robek bajunya sendiri karena amarahnya udah memuncak setinggi gunung Eperes.

Saat ini Shiho tersenyum secerah Mr. Matahari yang lagi nongkrong di atas awan sana. Lukisannya udah selesai. Dipandanginya lukisan itu sekali lagi. Lukisan pemandangan kota Sherry yang- wow! Suit-suit!(?) *dideathglare Haibara* Dia lalu beranjak pulang karena hari sudah mulai senja (Hari : Aku masih muda tau, belum senja! Senja : Kok nama gue dibawa-bawa?).

Sesampainya di mansion pas maghrib, dia dikejutkan oleh ribut-ribut para pelayan. 'Ada apa gerangan? Ada malingkah atau ada kebakaran?' ratusan pertanyaan menari-nari pake kostum balet warna pink(?) di kepala Shiho.

"Apa ada masalah, Akai-san?" tanya Shiho melihat kiri…kanan…kulihat saja…banyak- *dibekep Near-kun*.

"Anu…" jawab Shuichi sambil meluk-meluk guci karena bingung. 'Hah! Ada apa dengan anu-nya Akai-san?' Shiho bingung pangkat empat (Kagak kebayang deh!).

"Nona Ran belum pulang saat ini. Kami sudah mencari beliau ke mana-mana, tapi belum ketemu juga," wajah Shuichi meredup layaknya nyala lilin diterpa puting beliung *dihajar Shuichi*. Shiho merenung sejenak. Bukan karena kebelet loh, tapi dia mencoba memikirkan segala kemungkinan…. dan peluang…. di mana Ran berada *dinyanyiin pake nada bintang kecil*.

"Mami, Papi, sama Kak Sonoko tau ga?" tanya Shiho sambil maenin rambutnya ala Near.

_Near-kun : Eh, aku kan ga pernah maenin rambut kaya gitu?_

_L-chan : Bukan kamu! Tapi Near 'Nate River' tau!_

_Near-kun : *mulut membentuk huruf O sambil manggut-manggut* Lanjut…._

Shuichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya (background music: Leng-geleng-geleng-geleng-geleng-geleng-geleng! Leng-geleng-geleng-geleng-geleng-geleng-geleng!). Tiba-tiba datang seorang pelayan dengan napas ngos-ngosan kayak baru marathon 10 kg(?).

"Akai-san, nona Ran sudah pulang," pelayan itu melapor setelah bisa mengatur napasnya kembali. "Benarkah? Di mana beliau?" Shuichi bertanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan si pelayan dengan mata bersinar-sinar ala Kitten Eyes no Jutsu-nya author(?). (background: pink heart berterbangan(hah?))

"Kak Ran dari mana aja?" tanya Shiho begitu ngeliat sosok sang kakak yang barusan dinyatakan menghilang tanpa jejak. Ran cuma tersenyum.

"Cuma jalan-jalan bentar," jawabnya melenggang masuk, gak peduli ama tatapan heran bin penasaran bin cengo para pelayan plus adeknya tersayang. 'Hufh! Moga-moga aja mereka nggak curiga,' Ran berkata dalam hati sambil ngelirik para pelayan plus adeknya dari ekor matanya(L-chan: baru tau aku kalo mata punya ekor).

'Sebenernya tadi Kak Ran dari mana sih?' Shiho mulai bertanya-tanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia cuma mengangkat bahu terus berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Shuichi beserta pelayan lain langsung kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Ran yang udah nyampe ke kamarnya, menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. 'Semoga nggak ada hal buruk yang terjadi besok.' Ran menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur Queensize yang teralasi sprei bergambar Deimon Devil Bats(wow!). 'Shinichi….ku harap firasat burukku ini nggak benar.'

Sementara Sonoko baru mendengar berita Ran yang udah pulang ke rumah. "Jadi Kak Ran udah pulang ya?" tanyanya sambil ngolesin krim anti keriput Itachi(?) ke wajahnya.

_Di markas akatsuki…._

_Itachi : Woy, siapa yang nyolong krim anti keriput gue? *nodongin kunai ke anggota akatsuki lain*_

"Ya, nona. Sepertinya beliau hanya berjalan-jalan sore tadi," jawab seorang pelayan sambil menuang teh manis berkalori rendah ke cangkir bergambar SpongeBob. "Gitu ya?" Sonoko berucap dengan ekspresi datar lalu sedikit menyeringai. 'Well, ada kak Ran atau nggak, rencanaku pasti berhasil. Kak Ran nggak mungkin ngalahin aku di bidang ini.'

Tak terasa hari udah berganti dan fajar pun tiba (Hari: Aku udah berganti? Fajar: Hah! Tiba di mana?). Ini adalah Kamis pagi yang dihiasi orkestra burung dan dedaunan dipimpin oleh rerumputan di taman(kayak gimana ya orkestranya?).

Tok! Tok! Mata Shiho sedikit terbuka saat terdengar suara misterius. "Nona Shiho, sudah saatnya bangun!" Shiho kembali menutup matanya meneruskan mimpi indahnya bersama Conan(hah!). 1 jam kemudian…

"SHIIIHOOOO….!" tanpa disangka suara ultra hyper supersonik menerobos telinganya hingga gendang telinganya hampir robek. Shiho langsung terlonjak, menutupi telinganya yang berdenging. Di depannya tampak Sonoko megang TOA mushola sebelah(?) sambil ketawa ala Bernard Bear(?).

"Kakak! Apa-apaan sih! Kalo aku tuli gimana…!" Shiho melancarkan protes sambil ngelus-elus kupingnya yang hampir koit itu. "Salah sendiri, dari tadi dibangunin, nggak bangun-bangun."

Shiho monyongin bibirnya kayak- (L-chan: kayak apa ya? Aku mau nulis apa sih?. Readers: *Gubrak!*). "Kamu disuruh bangun tuh! Well, aku juga mesti siap-siap pergi ke rumah Bibi Rena, bentar lagi jemputannya datang." Sonoko ngesot keluar dari kamar Shiho(Sonoko ntu suster ngesot yah? *ditodong golok ama Sonoko*). Shiho menatap Sonoko curiga.

Shiho segera mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Dia lalu pergi ke kandang kuda menemui pacarnya *ditampar Haibara*, maksudnya menemui kuda poni kesayangannya, Irish. (Irish: *nodongin pistol* Kenapa nama gue dijadiin nama kuda? L-chan: Emang kenapa? Emang yang namanya 'Irish' cuman elo? *nodongin bazooka*)

Shiho mengelus rambut putih Irish dan menuntunnya keluar kandang. Dia menaiki Irish yang berjalan pelan di taman belakang mansion mereka. Dia menikmati pemandangan awan putih seputih rambut Shiro-chan *dideathglare Hitsugaya* yang lagi pawai memperingati hari Perdamaian Awan Sedunia(?). Tatapannya beralih saat ia menangkap sosok kakaknya yang lagi cengo di depan kolam air mancur di taman itu. Ran menatap kosong patung Vodka pake bikini yang ngangkat satu kakinya dan ngerentangin tangannya kayak pesawat terbang di tengah kolam air mancur itu.

_Vodka : Author gila~ Teganya kalian buat diriku yang awesome ini jadi kayak gitu!_

_All Chara : *nahan ketawa*_

_L-chan n Near-kun : *muntah*_

_L-chan : Awesome? Asem kale….!_

_Vodka : Awas ya, kau! *nodongin bazooka*_

_L-chan : *ngelempar TNT* Udah ah, mau dilanjutin nih!_

"Kak Ran ngapain di sini?" Shiho melorot(?) turun dari Irish. "Oh….ah….nggak apa-apa kok!" Ran ketawa tanpa rasa(hambar) sambil megangin belakang kepalanya. "Apa kak Ran menyembunyikan sesuatu?" insting detektif Shiho kambuh lagi. Ran membeku karena kena serangan Hyorinmaru *dibekuin Hitsugaya*, bukan! Ran membeku mendengar kata-kata adeknya yang lagi kumat itu.

"Sebenernya aku punya firasat buruk. Kayaknya bakalan ada kejadian nanti," Ran menatap cemas ke langit. Shiho cuman diam, membenarkan kata-kata kakaknya. "Aku nggak tau harus bilang ke mami ama papi atau nggak. Aku nggak mau pertunangan yang udah mereka rencanain gagal nanti," sambung Ran sambil garuk-garuk hidungnya pake kelingking(?). "Kakak tenang aja! Pertunangan kak Ran ama kak Shinichi nggak bakal gagal," sahut Shiho sambil melangkah mendekati Irish dan menaikinya kembali. 'Walaupun aku nggak yakin juga, sih!' tambah Shiho dalam hati dan pergi melanjutkan berkudanya di taman itu.

Sementara di kolong jembatan Pisco, tampak sesosok pemuda dan seorang pria tengah berbincang. "Bagaimana?" Pemuda itu bertanya pada sosok pria di belakangnya. "Anda terlihat sempurna, Tuan," pria berambut panjang itu menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda bertuksedo putih di depannya. "Kau sudah membereskan semuanya kan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil merapikan dasinya. "Tentu saja, Tuan." Pemuda itu membalik badannya, "Bagaimana dengan orang itu?" Pria itu menyeringai, "Tenang saja, Tuan. Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, setipis rambut dibelah sejuta(lebay~).

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya seorang anak ingusan keluar dari gubuk mereka. "Nggak boleh! Ini misi yang berbahaya. Kalau kamu ikut, nanti rencana kita bisa gagal!" jawab sosok pria berambut panjang itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Gin," sahut pemuda bermata biru dengan poni tak beraturan itu, "asal kau bisa menjaga sikapmu…. Mitsuhiko!" Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam Porsche hitam di depan gubuk mewah(?) mereka, meninggalkan Gin yang cengo garuk-garuk badan(?) dan Mitsuhiko yang jingkrak-jingkrak sambil jaipongan(?).

"Ayolah! Nanti kita bisa terlambat," ucap pemuda itu menyadarkan kedua makhluk tadi dari dunia gaib *dijitak Gin+Mitsuhiko*.

Hmm, bau misterinya mulai kerasa nih! (Readers: Perasaan nggak ada bau apa-apa) Penasaran? Baca aja di chapter depan!

TBC

(Tuberculosis Beri-beri Cacingan (?))

* * *

><p>L-chan : Untuk chapter ini yang nutup…..<p>

All chara : *deg-degan*

….

….

L-chan : Hakuba-san! *nunjuk idung Dr. Araide(?)*

Dr. Araide : Eh, gue bukan Hakuba!

Near-kun : Salah orang ni ye?

L-chan : *blush* Ah, pokoknya Hakuba-san, kamu yang nutup chapter ini!

Hakuba : Tapi aku kan nggak ikutan….

All chara : *nge-deathglare Hakuba*

Hakuba : *nelen ludah* So, this is the end of third chapter. Silahkan yang mau bagi-bagi(?) review, komen, kritik(yang membangun tentunya),

saran, n flame juga boleh. Kami sudah menyediakan antisipasi untuk flamer *nunjuk Nidaime Hokage pake jempolnya*

As usual, 5 reviewers pertama aku kasih hadiah! *ngedipin mata* See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Update! Update! Hore! *loncat-loncat ala Dora the Explorer*

Buat SilverBullet : Makasih, dikau selalu mereview kami *terharu*. Hadiahnya, nih, kami kasih Lemon Pie aja yach!

Buat Alif : You are the first yang review chapter 3 kemaren. Makasih juga udah review. Hadiahnya, ini aja deh! *ngasih kaos lengan panjang warna putih*

Langsung ke T…K…P!

JUJUL, eh JUDUL : Special Guest

DISKLEMER : Gosho Aoyama-sensei, chara-charamu ku-nista-kan bentar, ya! *berteriak dalam hati* (Ya nggak denger, lah!)

WARNING : Super-OOC, Hyper-lebay, Ultra-ngaco, Ekstra-aneh, Over-gaje (?)

Humor garing, Typo(meybi), dan lain-lain author nggak tau mesti nulis apa lagi.

If U don't like, Don't read!

**Special Guest Chapter 4**

**By**

**L-chan **si kakak** n Near-kun **si adik

Shiho yang udah puas berkuda-kuda(?), menjebloskan kembali Irish ke habitatnya. Dia lalu masuk ke mansion, berburu pelumas buat kerongkongannya dan bensin buat lambungnya yang udah mulai konser perdana(?) hampir sejam yang lalu.

Shiho yang kebetulan lewat depan kamar kakaknya, melongok, pengin tahu kakaknya lagi ngapain. Tampak Sonoko sedang duduk di depan meja rias memegang kepalanya yang keliatan lebih berat dari barbel 100 ton. "Wah, kayaknya kakak belum selesai siap-siap, nih!" ucap Shiho melihat koper yang masih terbuka dan acak-acakan. "Iya nih, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing."

"Eh, kak Sonoko sakit, ya?" Shiho kaget ngeliat Sonoko yang pucetnya melebihi mbah Orochimaru yang lagi dehidrasi(?). Shiho memegang dahi kakaknya. 'Panas amat! Amat aja kagak panas(?),' batin Shiho. "Bentar ya, Kak! Aku kasih tau Mami ama Papi dulu," Shiho berlari keluar dari kamar Sonoko.

Berabad-abad kemudian…. (Near-kun: Boong tuh! Yang bener, 5 menit kemudian….)

Kogoro, Eri, Ran, dan Shiho masuk ke kamar Sonoko.

"Beneran kamu sakit?" Eri langsung ngedeprok di samping tempat tidur Sonoko. Sonoko yang sekarang tiduran di tempat tidurnya pake selimut yang tebelnya 10 cm(selimut apaan tuh?) cuma angguk-angguk. (backgroud music: Ngguk Angguk-angguk angguk-angguk angguk-angguk Ngguk)

Eri megang dahi Sonoko yang panasnya melebihi panas kawah Merapi *digetok pake high-heels ama Sonoko* itu. "Kalo sakit gini, mending kamu istirahat di rumah aja, Sonoko,"Ran memandang cemas Sonoko yang sekarang mulai batuk-batuk gaje. Kogoro dan Eri memandang horor Sonoko, khawatir luar biasa kalo rencana mereka bakalan gagal.

"Kenapa mesti sakit sekarang sih? Padahal aku pengin ketemu Makoto…uhuk!Uhuk!" Eri dan Kogoro berbisik-bisik, Shiho memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya dengan tanda tanya raksasa gigantic(?) yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Yaudah, kamu istirahat aja di kamar. Nanti biar Mami yang bilang ke bibi Rena kalo kamu lagi sakit. Tapi kamu jangan keluyuran, trus nanti obatnya diminum. Ngerti kan?" Eri berdiri. "Mami pikir aku ni masih kecil apa? Aku kan udah 17 tahun, udah dewasa!" Sonoko teriak-teriak gaje, nggak nyadar kalo Shiho, Ran, dan kedua orang tuanya udah cabut dari tadi. "?"

"Sial, aku ditinggal sendirian lagi!" Sonoko memandang bosan langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi cicak-cicak di dinding….diam-diam merayap….(kok malah nyanyi sih?) Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang maling *digeplak Near-kun* bukan, masuklah seorang pelayan membawa jamu(?) penurun panas.

"Ini jamunya, Nona. Silahkan diminum," pelayan itu membungkuk lalu menyodorkan gelas dari bambu(Readers: katanya kaya, kok-) yang berisi jamu. "Nanti akan kuminum. Kau keluar saja," Sonoko mengusir pelayan itu dengan kejamnya *ditampar Sonoko*.

Sementara Eri udah mondar-mandir ala setrika baju author sambil nggerogotin ujung gaunnya yang berenda-renda. Kogoro yang capek sendiri ngeliat istrinya itu, akhirnya angkat bicara(emang bicara bisa diangkat?) "Nggak capek apa, mondar-mandir kaya setrika gitu? Aku aja yang ngeliat malah capek tau!"

"Kamu ini nggak kuatir apa? Rencana kita bisa gagal nih!" bentak Eri menggguncang-guncang bahu suaminya. "Rencana apa?" tanya Ran yang datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar (ini Ran apa jelangkung sih? *ditonjok Ran*). Dia tiba-tiba udah berdiri di samping orang tuanya. "I, itu… sebenarnya….,"Eri menjelaskan rencananya dan Kogoro untuk mencegah Sonoko bertemu dengan Shinichi.

"Mami sama Papi nggak usah kuatir. Lagian, kupikir Shinichi nggak mungkin jatuh cinta ama Sonoko," Ran ngomong dengan gentengnya, eh, dengan entengnya. Padahal dalam hati, dia juga punya firasat buruk tentang Shinichi.

"Gimana kamu bisa seyakin itu? Kita nggak bisa membaca hati orang lain. Gimana kalau tipe cewek idaman Shinichi itu yang kayak Sonoko? Atau kamu nggak pengin tunangan ama Shinichi?" tanya Eri men-deathglare Ran.

_Shinichi : Kalau aku jatuh cinta ama tuh nenek sihir cerewet, dunia pasti udah mau kiamat!_

_Sonoko : Siapa juga yang bakalan jatuh cinta ama manusia es gila misteri kayak kamu?_

_Shinichi dan Sonoko perang deathglare 12 ronde_

_L-chan n Near-kun : Lanjutin yok…._

"A…aku….sih mau-mau aja ditunangin ama Shinichi," ucap Ran sambil maenin telunjuknya. Wajahnya udah kayak kepiting rebus kuah merah disiram saus tomat yang dihidangin di mangkok warna merah(?).

"Terserahlah. Mending kamu mulai dandan, sekarang udah mulai sore kan? Lagian bentar lagi Shinichi sampai di sini," Eri mendorong Ran keluar dari kamarnya. "Ta, tapi, aku bingung mau dandan kayak gimana," sahut Ran sambil menahan dorongan maminya. Mereka jadi keliatan kayak orang adu kuat. Kogoro cuman nonton sambil makan popcorn asin manis pedas asam pahit rasa sake (rasanya gimana tuh?).

"Kamu ini merepotkan aja!(ketularan Shikamaru) Sini, biar mami bantu," tanpa aba-aba Eri menyeret Ran ke kamarnya buat di make-over, eh, di make-up.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! (Near-kun: Ini bukan bunyi bel sekolahku loh!)

Maghrib telah tiba, saatnya buka puasa!

_L-chan : Lho, lho, kok gitu sih? *nyanyi ala Dewiq*_

_Near-kun : Salah narasi, nih! Ganti!_

Tak terasa malam menjelang. Para pelayan sibuk mempersiapkan jamuan makan malam dan ruangan untuk perayaan tunangan Ran dan Shinichi. Mereka sengaja mempersiapkan pesta sederhana. Biar irit! *dijitak keluarga Mouri dan keluarga Kudo" Mereka khawatir kalau berita pertunangan Ran dan Shinichi jadi gosip panas di kota itu, mengalahkan gosip Ariel-Luna, Justin Bieber, dan Briptu Norman(?). Mereka nggak mau kalau harus diuber-uber ama wartawan inpotainmen ke mana pun mereka pergi.

Shiho udah siap. Dia make gaun warna pink lembut tanpa lengan dengan hiasan renda putih di ujung gaun dan pita sutra warna putih di pinggang. Tak lupa dia memakai sepatu dengan warna senada seirama semelodi(kok jadi kayak pelajaran seni musik ya?) dan gelang pemberian orangtuanya yang berhiaskan ruby. Dia sempat ngejailin koki yang ada di dapur, ngincipin makanan yang mau dihidangin, sampai niat mau bantu tapi malah dianggep mengganggu. Akhirnya dia ditendang keluar ama koki-koki yang galaknya ngalahin Hiruma yang lagi marah itu (mesti syerem banget tuh! Hiyy~).

_Di markas Deimon Devil Bats…._

_Hiruma : HAATCHIUU! Sialan, mesti ada yang njelek-jelekin gue nih! Awas ya!_

Shiho yang lagi jalan ke kamar Ran, tiba-tiba mendengar suara gaib nan misterius dari kamar Sonoko. Dia mengintip Sonoko ala agen rahasia 012(?). Mulutnya menganga ngeliat apa yang dilakuin Sonoko. Cepat-cepat dia cabut, berniat ngelaporin hal ini ke orang tuanya. Tapi….

"Hey, mau ke mane loe?" Sonoko yang tiba-tiba jadi orang betawi, men-deathglare Shiho sambil nodongin hairdryer dan menyeringai ala Hiruma. Shiho membeku kayak baru kena 'Tsukishiro'-nya Sode no Shirayuki *digetok pake Sode no Shirayuki sama Haibara*.

"Bu, bukannya kak Sonoko lagi sakit?" Shiho bertanya dengan hati-hati, sadar kalau keadaannya bagaikan telur bebek di ujung jarum pentul(?). "Sekarang aku udah sembuh, kok. Coba liat," Sonoko nunjuk-nunjuk mukanya yang udah belepotan lipstik ama bedak kayak badut *ditendang Sonoko*.

"Lagian aku nggak mau ketinggalan buat menyambut tamu spesial kita, Shinichi!"kata Sonoko sambil goyang ngebor, goyang ngecor, goyang gergaji, ampe goyang ngecat dan goyang pelitur (ini nama goyangan atau tukang kayu lagi kerja?). "Kak Sonoko kok tau sih?" Shiho bertanya dengan polosnya, sepolos kain mori bekas murahan di pasar loak *diracunin Haibara*. "Kamu pikir, aku nggak denger pas kamu nguping pembicaraan Mami ama Papi kemaren?"

"Jadi…" Shiho membelalakkan matanya. (background: Chidori Kakashi dan Sasuke menyambar-nyambar) "Betul, betul, betul!(ketularan Ipin) Aku juga udah tau kalau Mami ama Papi berencana mencegah aku ketemu ama Shinichi," jelas Sonoko sambil ngibas-ngibasin rambutnya ala iklan shampo Live Boy. Akibatnya, binatang yang berhabitat di sana, berterbangan di udara.

"Ya, ya, ya!" Shiho yang cuek bebek kwek-kwek(?) langsung pergi ke kamar Ran nggak ngedengerin kicauan Sonoko. Tampak Ran juga udah siap. Dia make gaun sutra warna merah pastel dengan renda-renda di bagian dada. Dia juga memakai kalung bertahtakan berlian, sarung tangan dengan warna senada dan high-heels merah. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai membingkai wajahnya yang dihiasi kosmetik dengan warna natural. "Kak Ran cantik deh! Kalau aku jadi kak Shinichi, mungkin kak Ran langsung kulamar," ucapan Shiho itu membuat wajah Ran jadi kepiting rebus saus tomat di mangkok merah kayak tadi.

"Nona, tuan Shinichi telah tiba," ucapan Shuichi mengakibatkan ritual suci itu terhenti(lebai~). Keluarga Mouri, kecuali Sonoko bergegas menemui Shinichi di pintu masuk Mansion. Tampak sebuah Porsche hitam butut terpakir di halaman. Seorang banci perempatan berambut pirang panjang *ditembakin pake AK-47* keluar dari bagian sopir lalu membuka pintu penumpang.

Detak jantung Ran dan Shiho berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang (perasaan ntu lirik lagu deh!). Lalu keluarlah seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun, berambut kecokelatan, bermata biru saphire, memakai kemeja biru dan tuksedo putih yang teridentifikasi bernama Shinichi Kudo (kok kayak mayat, ya?)

_L-chan : Kyaaaa! Shinichiiii! *tereak jingkrak-jingkrak trus meluk-meluk*_

_Shinichi : Eh, lepasin! Gue lagi ada adegan, nih!_

_L-chan : Kagak mau! *ngencengin pelukan*_

_All chara kecuali Shinichi narik paksa L-chan trus L-chan diiket di kursi, mulut dibekep_

_Near-kun : Lanjut…._

Lalu tampak seorang anak laki-laki ingusan sebaya dengan Shiho yang juga keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka berjalan ala paskib kesemutan(bayangin deh!) hingga sampai di depan pintu mansion.

"Selamat datang, Shinichi," ucap Kogoro ramah sambil memamerkan senyum Pepshow Den. Dengan segera, yang lainnya pada nutup idung dan mulut, takut terkontaminasi udara yang tercampur aroma beracun.

Sekian chapter 4. Wah, apa yang bakal terjadi berikutnya? Apakah akhirnya Ran tunangan ama Shinichi atau Shinichi malah jatuh cinta ama Sonoko?

TBC

(Tolol? Bego? Culun?)

L-chan : Akhirnya kau muncul Shinichi~ *meluk-meluk Shinichi lagi setelah dilepasin iketannya*

Near-kun : Siapa yang nutup, nih? Eh, kamu aja. Tutup sana!

Heiji : Hiee, gue kan nggak ikutan.

Near-kun : Kemaren juga Hakuba kagak ikutan kan? Cepet tutup sana!

Heiji : Hai'. Yosh, yang mau kasih review, kritik, saran, komen, de el-el, silahkan! Tidak dipungut biaya alias gratis, tis, tis, tis! Mau flame juga boleh, udah disiapin antisipasinya! *nunjuk-nunjuk rombongan pokemon tipe air*

Yap, 5 reviewers pertama aku traktir okonomiyaki! Bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuhuu~ Chapter 5!

Buat Alif, Akito Kudo, RenDhi Hayato Araide, Lemonxx1412, dan Sha-chan Anime Lover kalian akan ditraktir Okonomiyaki Spesial. Silahkan datang sendiri ke rumah Heiji Hattori-kun di Osaka tanggal 2 Mei besok(?). Ahahay!

To de poin aja yaw….

* * *

><p>DJOEDOEL : Special Guest<p>

DISKLEMER : Detective Conan yang bikin tuh Ghost Show Aoyama *dicekek Gosho Aoyama*

WARNING : OOC, Lebay, Gaje, Aneh, Humor garang, eh garing kriuk-kriuk ala kerupuk, Ngaco abiez, AU, dan kerusakan lain hasil karya author

(ni author apa teroris?).

Nggak suka? Nggak usah baca, diliatin aja! *dijewer Near-kun*

* * *

><p><strong>Special Guest Chapter 5<strong>

**By**

**L-chan n Near-kun**

Shinichi tersenyum. (L-chan: *nosebleed*) Ran dan Shiho cengo, tersihir oleh pesona Shinichi yang bisa bikin L-chan jingkrak-jingkrak dan tereak-tereak kayak alumnus RSJ itu. "Anda sangat menawan, Nona," Shinichi menghadapkan wajahnya pada Ran, yang wajahnya udah kayak baju timnas ketumpahan cat merah. "Dan Anda juga sangat cantik, Nona muda," Shinichi mengalihkan pandangan pada Shiho. Dia menyalami dan mengecup tangan Shiho. "Eh?"Wajah Shiho jadi sama kayak bajunya yang pink.

"Oya, Shinichi, aku tidak pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya," Kogoro nunjuk-nunjuk Mitsuhiko yang lagi asik menggali lubang kubur*digeplak Mitsuhiko*, maksudnya menggali lubang idungnya alias n.g.u.p.i.l. "Oh, dia ini anak salah satu kerabat kami,"jawab Shinichi sambil nyikutin Mitsuhiko agar insyaf dari perbuatannya yang nista(?). "Tadi, dia memaksa ikut, jadi kuajak saja. Tidak apa-apa kan, Om?" Shinichi menjelaskan panjang lebar diameter tinggi keliling luas volume(?). "Wokelah kalo bheggitu…," ucap Kogoro yang tiba-tiba jadi orang Tegal. Dia keliatan beda karena memakai tuxedo mewah berwarna hitam yang elegan.

_Kogoro : Emang biasanya keliatan kayak apa?_

_Shinichi : Lulusan RSJ_

_Sonoko : Badut Ancol nyasar ke Jepang_

_Eri : Hidung keranjang dan mata belang(?)_

_Ran : Pemabuk kelas paus biru?_

_L-chan : Cukup. Kita lanjoet…._

"Silahkan masuk, Shinichi. Kami sudah menyiapkan jamuan untukmu,"Eri mempersilahkan. Dia memakai gaun berwarna krem yang simpel namun terkesan cukup glamour. Apalagi dengan kalung saphire yang bertengger(emang burung?) di lehernya.

Rombongan badut itu *dihajar keluarga Mouri, Shinichi, Gin, dan Mistuhiko* berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion menuju ruang makan. Di sepanjang lorong terpasang lukisan Bourbon yang make kostum maid pink berenda dan berdandan menor dalam berbagai pose erotis. Shinichi, Gin, dan Mitsuhiko yang ngeliat tuh gambar-gambar laknat bin nista bin berlumur dosa(?) mulai meragukan kewarasan keluarga Mouri.

_Bourbon : Siapa yang bikin lukisan kayak gitu? Aku bunuh sekarang juga! *nodongin pispot, eh pistol*_

_L-chan : Kamu sendiri kan yang bikin? Aku kemaren cuman ambil foto kamu yang lagi narsis ria pake tuh kostum n dandan menor di ruanganmu_

_ di markas BO. Trus fotonya kuedit deh, jadi model lukisan._

_Anggota BO lain : Hah!_

_Bourbon yang rahasia nistanya kebongkar, nggak jadi ngelawan dan pundung di pojokan._

_Near-kun : Next…._

Belum sampai di ruang makan, langkah mereka terhenti ngeliat sosok penampakan misterius di depan mereka. Dia memakai gaun warna putih mewah dengan taburan permata berkilauan dan sepatu kaca. Eh, sepatu kaca? Ngapain Cinderella nyasar ke mansion keluarga Mouri? Apa dia lebih tertarik pada Shinichi dibanding sang pangeran?

Ohoho, kalian salah, pemirsa (Readers: Woy, ini bukan acara TV!). Sorry, kalian salah, readers. Sosok itu adalah…..(background music: Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!)

…..

…..

Siapa ya? (Readers: *Gubrak!*) Oiya, sosok itu ialah…..

…..

…..

Penyihir jahat yang ingin menguasai dunia ya….ha…!*ditimpuk pake ensiklopedia tebal* Bukan, dia hanyalah cewek cerewet bernama Sonoko Mouri yang baru aja nyewa gaun dan sepatunya Cinderella pake uang hasil pesugihannya(serius loe?) selama 5 tahun.

Sonoko berjalan semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakiiinn dekaaat, dan…. Gin nosebleed trus kejang-kejang menggelepar-gelepar kayak lele digoreng idup-idup *diracunin Gin*. Mitsuhiko jawdrop, nggak nyadar kalo ada kupu-kupu neraka dan lebah neraka nyungsep di mulutnya(?) dan Shinichi cuman diem tanpa ekskresi(loh?) maksudnya tanpa ekspresi.

Eri dan Kogoro udah pucet kayak Ulquiorra disiram tip-ex satu galon(?) ngebayangin Shinichi jatuh cinta ama Sonoko. Sementara Ran cuma berdiri mematung ala patung pancoran kena encok(?), ngeliatin Shinichi. Shiho malah ketawa bantal-bantal, eh guling-guling ngeliat Gin ama Mitsuhiko.

Sonoko cuman garuk-garuk pantat, bingung ama kegajean dan kelebaian kelas kakap(?) yang tersaji hangat dan siap disantap(emang makanan?) di depan matanya.

"Ehm, ehm!" terdengar suara seseorang yang menginterupsi ritual ajaib mereka(?). "Batuk? Di-'Manga' aja!" tiba-tiba Shinichi ngomong sambil nyodorin obat batuk 'Manga' ke orang itu yang ternyata adalah Akang Shuichi (Shuichi: *menjitak author* AKAI SHUICHI! Bukan Akang Shuichi. Ngerti?).

"Makan malam telah siap, Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya," ucap Shuichi sambil senyum niruin Sebastian Michaelis dari anime yang barusan ditontonnya(coba bayangkan!). Semua masuk ke ruang makan yang bernuansa Eropa klasik itu. "Lebih baik saya menunggu di luar, Tuan," Gin langsung membungkuk dan ngibrit keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari majikannya. Shiho memandang seksama Gin, Shinichi, lalu Mitsuhiko. "Apa loe liat-liat?" ucap Mitsuhiko ngebuang mukanya. (L-chan: Sayang tuh, dibuang-buang. Sini gue loakin! *dihajar Mitsuhiko*)

Ran yang udah duduk di depan meja makan juga memandang kepergian Gin. Lalu dia mulai melototin Shinichi. Pikiran buruk makin berjangkit di otaknya.(kok kayak penyakit, ya?) "Shinichi…." bisik Ran.

Semua orang udah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing kecuali Shinichi yang malah duduk di samping Sonoko, berhadapan dengan Ran, bukannya di kursi di samping Ran yang emang udah disediain buat dia. Apakah ini suatu….tanda-tanda….tanda-tanda….bunga-bunga cinta~~ *dibekep Near-kun karena keasikan dangdutan*

Anehnya, Ran tetap cuek bebek kwek-kwek. (Keliatannya udah ketularan Shiho, nih! Atau emang dia yang nularin virus ini ke Shiho? Hanya Tuhan yang tau.) 'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?' jutaan kata tanya itu menari-nari pake seragam cheerleader SMA Deimon di otak Eri, Kogoro, dan Sonoko. Sementara, Shiho yang curiga setengah mampus ama Mitsuhiko, duduk di samping Mitsuhiko sambil ngamatin, kayak Light yang lagi ngamatin L. Mitsuhiko yang diliat begitu, jadi salting sendiri trus marah-marah nggak jelas ke Shiho. (L-chan: Cieee! *dijitak Haibara+Mitsuhiko*)

"Menu makan malam kali ini seluruhnya berbahan dasar ikan, cumi-cumi, kerang, udang, dan kepiting. Untuk makanan pembuka, ada kroket udang dan sup kerang," jelas Shuichi yang mukanya udah persis Sebastian(?).

Shinichi menelan ludah paksa. Wajahnya berubah horor, "Maaf, Om, Tante. Apakah tidak ada makanan yang lain? So-soalnya aku alergi seafood," Shinichi ngangkat tangannya kayak anak SD mau minta ijin ke toilet(?). Keringat dingin segede biji duren Montong(?) mengalir deras di wajahnya.

Ran memandang horor Shinichi. Suasana bertambah horor karena koki-koki galak pun memandang horor mereka. (Apaan sih, ini?)

"Tak apalah jika tak ada yang lain," Shinichi mulai pasrah dan cuman bisa tawakkal menghadapi cobaan yang begitu berat ini(halah!). Dia ngambil secuil kecil kroket udang dan dimasukin ke mulutnya, dikunyahnya cepet-cepet sambil merem.

Setengah jam makan malam berlalu bagai berabad-abad bagi Shinichi. Setelah makan malam, mereka ngumpul di ruang keluarga. Belum sempet Kogoro ngomong, Shinichi udah nyerocos, "Om, Tante, kedatanganku ke sini karena aku ingin bertunangan dengan salah satu putri kalian. Yah, awalnya aku berniat bertunangan dengan Ran. Tapi, setelah tiba di sini, dan melihat keanggunan putri Anda, Sonoko, entah kenapa aku merasa aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah. Aku….aku ingin bertunangan dengan Sonoko."

Semua orang di situ membelalakkan matanya ngedenger pernyataan Shinichi. (background: Pikachu mamerin jurusnya) Ran langsung pundung dan lari keluar dari mansion. "Ran!" Kogoro dan Eri teriak berbarengan (Kompak ni ye?). "Kak Ran, tunggu!" Shiho ikutan lari keluar. Sementara Sonoko tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dalam hati dia ketawa ngakak kayak Aburame Shino kena gas ketawa(?).

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Shiho ngos-ngosan mengejar Ran pake kecepatan cahaya(Boong! Sebenernya dia digendong ama Sena tuh!). Dia berhenti pas ngeliat Ran di pinggiran kolam air mancur kesukaannya yang ada patung Vodka. "Kak Ran," Shiho berjalan mendekat. Terlihat mata Ran yang udah mulai berkaca-kaca, bercermin-cermin, ama berlensa-lensa(?). "Nggak apa-apa, Shiho. Aku cuman butuh waktu buat sendirian sebentar. Lebih baik kamu kembali ke mansion, ya?" Ran ngusap-usap pipinya yang kebanjiran lumpur Lapindo *ditonjok Ran* eh maksudnya, kebanjiran air mata buaya *ditendang Ran*.

Shiho yang mulai paham sikon, langsung balik ke mansion. Tanpa sengaja dia ngeliat Mitsuhiko mengendap-endap ala Jems Bon masuk ke kamar orang tuanya. 'Ngapain dia?' Shiho yang penyakit agen rahasianya kumat, langsung sembunyi dan ngikutin Mitsuhiko.

CKLIK! (Itu bukan suara Shuichi yang lagi foto-foto pake HP loh!)

Ruangan yang awalnya gelap gulita kelam mencekam(kayak kuburan deh!) jadi terang benderang setelah lampu dinyalakan. Tampak sosok yang ketakutan setengah mati kayak ngeliat Rem bawa sabitnya Hidan(?).

_Di markas Akatsuki…._

_Hidan : Eh, sabit gue mana?_

_Kakuzu : Au ah! Tadi tiba-tiba terbang sendiri, trus pergi deh! *nyiumin duit*_

_Hidan : Hah! Apa ini artinya Jashin-sama nggak ngerestuin gue pake tuh sabit, ya?_

"O-o, kamu ketauan…. mau nyolong….jam emas papiku…." Shiho malah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje sambil goyang Waka-Waka(?) Mitsuhiko cuman berdiri gemetaran karena aksinya ketahuan. Jam tangan emas yang dikantungin pun dia kembalikan ke tempat semula.

"Akan kubilangin ke Papi sama Mami,"Shiho berbalik. "Tunggu!" tiba-tiba Mitsuhiko menarik tangannya, "maaf soal yang barusan. Tapi, aku mau kasih tau sesuatu yang lebih penting ke kamu." Shiho cengo, "Kasih tau apaan?"

Sementara di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap, berdebu, jauuuuh dari keramaian, tampak sosok seseorang terikat simpul mati tali Pramuka(?), mulut diperban, eh dilakban maksudnya. Ohoho, siapa dia? Hal apa yang mau diberitahukan Mitsuhiko pada Shiho? Apakah Shinichi akan benar-benar bertunangan dengan Sonoko? Next chapter is the last! Semua misteri pasti akan terungkap dan kebenaran hanya ada satu. (Shinichi: Woi, woi, itu slogan gue!) So, don't miss it!

TBC

(Tambal Ban Cantik(?))

* * *

><p>L-chan : Eh, Kaitou Kid, kamu tutup chapter ini!<p>

Kid : Ogah!

L-chan : Tak mau ya? (ketularan Upin) Cepet tutup, atau gue cemplungin ke sana! *nunjuk-nunjuk kontainer penuh ikan busuk*

Kid : Tidak! Jangan cemplungin gue ke sana! *gaya ala telenovela* Ok, akan kututup!

Yo, yang review, yang komen, yang ngritik, yang kasih saran, silahkan! Silahkan! (Perasaan kok kayak asongan yang jualan di bus, ya?)

Boleh nge-flame, tapi ntar diceburin ke sungai biar nggak kebakaran(?).

5 reviewer pertama gue kasih berlian hasil colongan gue bulan ini *digeplak author*. Dah!


	6. Chapter 6

Tak terasa udah nyampe ujung cerita, hiks!

Thank you sooooo much buat yang udah repiu.

Buat Sha-chan anime lover, Alif, Akito kudo, Xevox, ama Cheesecake1412, berhubung bulan April kemaren lagi ada UAS ama UTS, Kid jadi nggak sempet buat nyolong(apa hubungannya?). Sebagai ganti, ini author kasih yang imitasi *ngasih berlian imitasi*. Dijamin halal n nggak dikejar-kejar polisi. Wakakakakakak! *dianiaya reviewers*.

Let's begin…..

* * *

><p>JUDUL : Special Guest<p>

DISKLEMER : Seorang mangaka yang L-chan kira masih muda n lumayan ganteng tapi ternyata seorang bapak gendut aneh berkacamata. *dihajar

trus dibuang ke blackhole ama Gosho Aoyama*

WARNING : Aneh pastinya, Humor Garing, Typo(iya nggak?), Gaje/GJ, Ke-lebay-an yang lebai(?), AU, OOC 1000%, penuh kekacauan(?), apa lagi

ya? Amnesia author kambuh nih!

Ingat, ingat, GUBRAK!(?) Don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p><strong>Special Guest Chapter 6<strong>

**By**

**L-chan '**si malu-malu kucing**' n Near-kun '**si pendiam super aneh**'**

Shiho udah kembali ke ruang keluarga bareng Mitsuhiko. Dia berjalan lelah lemas lemah letih lesu lunglai(?) kayak orang kena amnesia, eh anemia akut setelah mendengar semua perkataan Mitsuhiko.

**FLASHBACK**

Shiho cengo, "Kasih tau apaan?"

"Yang pertama, sebenarnya aku maling," bisik Mitsuhiko. "Apa? Maling! Tolong, ada ma-" teriakan Shiho terhenti karena dibekep Mitsuhiko. "Ssst, ntar mereka bisa tau," Mitsuhiko bisik-bisik lagi. "Tapi, apa kamu bener-bener maling?" tanya Shiho dengan mata bentuk simbol hati warna pink. (background: bunga bangkai bertaburan dengan efek blink-blink(?)). "Gue sebenarnya cuman menderita penyakit Klepto. Kalo liat barang bagus aja, bawaannya pengen diambil," Mitsuhiko nyengir kuda-kuda(?).

"Terus, mereka kayaknya punya rencana nggak baik ke keluargamu. Aku sebenernya nggak tau dengan jelas. Tapi, kuharap mereka nggak ngelakuin hal yang mengerikan ke keluargamu," wajah Mitsuhiko jadi mendung. (L-chan: Kenapa nggak ujan sekalian? Aku kan udah bawa payung *dijitak Mitsuhiko*)

"Mereka? Apa maksudmu kak Shinichi sama sopirnya itu?" Shiho yang mulai tertarik ikut bisik-bisik. Mitsuhiko nganggukin kepalanya sambil celingukan. Wajahnya jadi berubah seserius Kudo Shinichi yang lagi menghadapi kasus penyerangan di Seireitei oleh 'Homunculus'(?).

"Sebenernya aku cuman anak jalanan yang dipungut ama orang berambut panjang itu dan dipaksa untuk cari duit. Dan asal kamu tau ya, pemuda itu bukan Shinichi."

**FLASHBACK END**

Kalimat barusan terus terngiang di telinga Shiho seolah ada radio dengan kaset rusak berheadset gaib(?) yang memutar ulang kata-kata itu di sana. 'Apa maksudnya dia bukan Shinichi?'

Pandangan Shiho teralih pada Kogoro dan Shinichi yang udah debat dari sehabis makan malam tadi. Debat yang serunya ngalahin debat SRBY vs Wigawati(?) di pemilu beberapa waktu lalu. Eri sama Sonoko malahan duduk nyante di sofa kulit landak(?) sambil makan snack 'Singa' dan 'Cheetah' spesial bumbu semur balado gulai rendang rujak pecel lele(jadi laper nih!). Sementara Shuichi ngerekam tuh debat gaje pake handphone Near-kun yang error sambil bergaya ala tukang potret di pesta pernikahan(?).

"Ya… sudahlah, kalau itu memang keputusanmu," Kogoro menyerah kalah setelah berdebat 20 ronde(busyet!). Dia langsung minum kopi dari gelas jumbo di meja.

_Kogoro : BWEH! Ini kopi, kan?_

_L-chan : Oh, itu kopi buatanku. Gula pasir 5 sendok makan+madu 5 sendok makan+ kopi 1 sendok teh dikasih sirup warna item setengah gelas. Trus_

_ ditambah cokelat cair setengah gelas._

_Kogoro : Author gila! *ngacir ke toilet karena tiba-tiba perutnya melilit*_

_Near-kun : Hahaha! Kembali ke sto….ry!_

Maka dimulailah pesta pertunangan Shinichi dan Sonoko yang cuman disaksikan keluarga Mouri beserta para pelayan dan Mitsuhiko. (L-chan: Tidaaak! Kenapa aku bikin Shinichi ama Sonoko? Readers: Gimana sih, nih author?)

Setelah upacara superduper hypersimpel itu selesai, Shinichi dan Sonoko langsung cabut jalan-jalan berduaan keliling mansion, soalnya Shinichi bilang, dia pengin ngeliat detil seluruh mansion calon istrinya nanti (L-chan nggerogotin meja besi(?) ngebayangin Shinichi mesra-mesraan ama Sonoko).

Shiho mencari Ran di kolam air mancur, tapi Ran nggak ada di sana. "Gimana ini? Kak Ran kayaknya hilang lagi," Shiho mulai stres ama kebiasaan Ran yang suka menghilang. "Hei!" Mitsuhiko menepuk keras kedua bahu Shiho.

Shiho terlonjak, jantungnya barusan hampir take-off ke langit ketujuh(?). "Eh, soal yang kamu bilang ke aku tadi, apa itu bener?"

"Terserah mau percaya atau nggak, tapi yang pasti aku nggak bohong. Aku kan anak baek(ketularan Tobi)," ucap Mitsuhiko membusungkan dada dan berkacak pinggang ala coverboy majalah 'Terubus'(emang ada?). "Jadi, apa kamu tau di mana Kak Shinichi?"

Beralih setting ke tempat misterius yang begitu terpencil, sepi dan jauh dari keramaian. Tampak sosok yang akhirnya terlepas dari tali Pramuka(?) yang mengikatnya. Dilepas pula lakban bekas yang membungkam mulutnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal. Darah kering menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat, sepucat Near luluran krim cake(L-chan: *ngiler*). Tubuhnya begitu berat untuk digerakkan, seolah tertindih Kurita Ryokan yang lagi naik gajah(?) *dilempar sepatu*. Susah payah dialihkan pandangannya pada sosok lain di dekatnya yang lagi KO bin tepar bin pingsan bin… apa lagi ya? Darah segar mengalir dari luka di dahinya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, berkupu-kupu dan berlebah-lebah(Apaan sih!). Rasa pusing mulai menjajah kepalanya kembali(halah!). "Si…al….."

"Maaf. Aku nggak tau di mana orang yang namanya Shinichi itu. Mau nyari tau pun rasanya aku nggak berani. Bisa-bisa ntar aku malah mati konyol lagi," Mitsuhiko menyahut sambil terus mengawasi sekitarnya. Shiho ngeloyor pergi, "Kalo kamu nggak mau, biar aku cari tau sendiri."

"Tu- tunggu! Itu bahaya! Kamu bisa-" Shiho men-deathglare Mitsuhiko dengan ultimate-deathglare no justu(?). "Aku nggak mau sesuatu terjadi sama keluargaku!" Mitsuhiko menghela napas trus tiba-tiba menarik tangan Shiho, "Aku emang nggak tau di mana Kak Shinichi. Tapi aku tau gimana cara menemukan orang itu."

"Terima kasih. Err… namamu?" tanya Shiho malu-malu kucing rumahan Persia kampung Himalaya jalanan Siam(?). "Mitsuhiko. Kamu?" Mitsuhiko menoleh sambil senyum ala Sai, Sebastian dan Gin Ichimaru dicampur jadi satu(bayangkan!). "Shiho Mouri."

Dua sejoli itu *digampar Mitsuhiko+Haibara* menuju halaman depan. Mereka mengendap-endap masuk ke bagasi Porsche butut Gin. Tak lama kemudian, Gin yang barusan ngegodain seorang pelayan cowok, berjalan ala bencong melambai-lambai(?) mendekati Porschenya, lalu mengendarai Porsche itu ke suatu tempat.

Tiba di tempat misterius itu, Gin menendang pintu bangunan tua yang udah lapuk itu. Tempat itu adalah rumah tua bobrok di tengah hutan di pinggiran Kota Sherry. Gin melempar bungkusan berisi air mineral kemasan 200 ml ke dalam kerangkeng besi raksasa. Dia memandang benci sosok pemuda bermata biru yang tengah memandangnya setajam….singlet! Eh, silet!

Puas berpandang-pandangan(?), Gin keluar dari tempat itu dan mengendarai Porsche-nya pergi. Shiho ama Mitsuhiko yang udah keluar dari bagasi Porsche yang baunya melampaui bau harum kaus kaki author *dilemparin granat ama Gin*, memasuki rumah tua itu. Mereka teringat film-film horor yang lagi marak di bioskop. Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat kerangkeng besi raksasa di sana. 'Apa itu kerangkeng buat monster peliharaan Gin? Atau buat homunculus? Atau Menos Grande mungkin?' Mitsuhiko mulai berkhayal yang nggak-nggak tentang kerangkeng itu.

"AAA….!" refleks Shiho tereak pas ada tangan yang dinginnya melebihi suhu di Pluto memegang tangannya. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membulat nggak percaya sama apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sosok pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun, berwajah tampan meski tampak sedikit pucat, bermata biru saphire, rambut hitam kecoklatan acak-acakan dengan sedikit noda darah kering di keningnya. Dia memakai kemeja putih yang udah lusuh nggak karuan dan tuksedo warna hitam elegan yang sedikit sobek di sana-sini. "Ka-kau…. Kak Shinichi!"

"Apa aku begitu terkenal ya?" sosok itu malah nanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Benar kan, kataku?" Mitsuhiko bernarsis ria. "Trus yang itu?" Shiho nunjuk-nunjuk sosok pemuda lain berambut pirang yang lagi bikin peta Indonesia dari air liurnya (ni orang pingsan apa tidur?). "Saguru Hakuba, sopirku," ucap Shinichi tenang setenang kuburan di tengah malam *ditendang Shinichi*.

"Kalo Kak Shinichi di sini, yang di mansionku itu siapa?" Shiho yang kebingungan mulai lari-lari keliling ruangan sambil ngacak-acak rambutnya. "Kaitou Kid."

"Hah!" teriak Shinichi dan Shiho berbarengan ngedenger perkataan Mitsuhiko. "Kaitou Kid yang suka make kostum serba putih ala kuntilanak itu?"Shiho nanya balik. "Kok bisa ya, Gin mau diperbudak ama dia?"Shinichi malah mikirin kelakuan Gin yang gaje itu. "Tapi ngapain tuh orang pake acara pura-pura tunangan segala?" tanya Shinichi yang mulai curiga kalo Kaitou Kid mau merebut Ran.

"Tentu saja, agar tak ada yang curiga selama kami berburu harta karun di mansion kalian. Orang itu akan mengambil Jolly Roger's Heart dan aku akan merebut mansion beserta isinya dari keluarga kalian. Ahihihihi(?)," tiba-tiba Gin udah berdiri di pintu sambil nodongin semua senjata yang dicolongnya dari tas Hiruma(What!).

_Di markas Deimon Devil Bats…._

_Hiruma : Woi, chibi sialan! Manager sialan! Lo kemanain isi tas gue…..!_

"Takkan kubiarkan ada saksi mata yang hidup!" ucap Gin menyerukan mottonya dengan semangat '45 sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke atas, mata berkobar-kobar. (background: gunung Merapi dan Krakatau lagi meletus)

BUAGH! GEDEBUM! (Ini bukan suara L-chan yang jatoh dari tempat tidur-loh!)

Tiba-tiba Gin roboh. Tampak sosok seseorang di belakang Gin membawa linggis karatan.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, Om, Tante?" Shinichi palsu a.k.a Kaitou Kid mencak-mencak di depan Kogoro dan Eri. "Maksud loe?" Eri nanya balik pake gaya Fitri Tropika. "Cincin ini palsu! Apa kalian sengaja melakukan ini karena tidak merestui hubunganku dan Sonoko?" Kaitou memamerkan Jolly Roger's Heart yang udah kepasang di tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin itu palsu. Aku yang memesannya sendiri atas permintaan orang tuamu di pusat perhiasan yang terkenal di dekat sungai Korn," Kogoro memulai lagi debat ronde ke-21 mereka, "dari tadi juga tidak ada orang lain yang menyentuh cincin itu."

"Jadi Mami sama Papi nggak setuju dengan pertunangan ini?" tanya Sonoko lebai dengan nada penuh kesedihan meniru ekspresi Ni Kita Will I di sinetron 'Putri yang Diputar'(?). "Kami setuju saja jika itu memang sudah menjadi keputusan Shinichi. Kami tidak berhak memaksakan kehendak orang lain," jawab Eri yang lagi ketularan virus EYD-usingnya author.

Sosok yang memukul pingsan Gin itu mulai mendekat. Lagi-lagi mereka dikejutkan oleh kejutan yang begitu mengejutkan(?). "Kak Ran?" Shiho mengucek-ucek matanya, tak percaya kalo Ran bisa membuat Gin pingsan sekali pukul(hebat euy!). "Ran."

"Shinichi, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Ran memegang erat tangan Shinichi dari balik jeruji besi. Cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat atap yang udah bolong sana-sini menambah efek dramatis dan romantis adegan itu. "Ugh, di mana ini?" suara Hakuba yang sadar dari mati surinya *dijewer Hakuba* menghentikan adegan romantis pairing favorit L-chan itu.

_Haibara : Sayang sekali, ne, Kudo-kun~_

_Mitsuhiko : Padahal lagi seru nih!_

_L-chan : Hu-uh! Hakuba ganggu aja nih! *makan keripik* Ayo lanjutin!_

Setelah kerangkeng dibuka pake kunci yang disimpen ama Gin di kaos kakinya yang semerbak bau sepanjang hari(?), mereka memasukkan Gin ke dalam kerangkeng trus kuncinya dibuang di Lubang Komodo(?) biar dia nggak kabur pas polisi datang nanti. Dikawal oleh puluhan mobil polisi plus truk Gegana dan Densus 88, mereka kembali ke mansion keluarga Mouri.

"Jangan bergerak!" seorang Polwan tomboy bernama Satou Miwako mengacungkan pistolnya diikuti tim Densus 88 di belakangnya begitu masuk ke ruang keluarga mansion. "Eh, apa-apaan ini?" Kogoro yang lagi debat ronde ke-30 ama Kaitou langsung ngangkat tangannya. Sonoko langsung membatu kayak kena kutukan emaknya Malin Kundang *dilemparin batubata ama Sonoko*. Eri Kisaki ikutan ngangkat tangan. Kaitou kaget setengah mati setengah koit(?). Cuman Shuichi yang tenang, setenang author yang lagi ngelamun di toilet(?).

Shinichi, Ran, Shiho, Mitsuhiko, dan Hakuba muncul di belakang tim Densus 88 bersama Takagi dan Chiba.

"Menyerahlah, Kaitou Kid!" seru Shinichi maju. "Shinichinya kok ada dua ya?" orang-orang di sana bisik-bisik kebingungan penuh kebimbangan dan keragu-raguan(?). "Huh, aku benar-benar terperangkap kali ini," Kaitou melepas penyamarannya. "Kurang ajar kau, Kid!" Kogoro yang udah mau nonjok Kaitou Kid ditahan ama Takagi dan Chiba.

"Kyaaa! Aku tunangan sama Kaitou Kid!" Sonoko malah jingkrak-jingkrak sambil naburin confetti trus meluk-meluk Kaitou. "Lepasin gue!" entah kenapa ini pertama kalinya dia menyesal akan rencana yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tau dari awal kalau kau bukan Shinichi," Ran berkata sambil tersenyum. "Sebenarnya itu berawal dari firasat burukku tentang Shinichi. Rabu sore kemaren aku pergi ke mansion keluarga Kudo dan menanyakan perihal Shinichi. Mereka bilang kalau Shinichi sudah berangkat menuju ke sini."

"Lalu berikutnya adalah mobil Porsche hitam itu. Saat aku berkunjung ke mansion keluarga Kudo bulan lalu, aku sama sekali tidak melihat mobil Porsche diantara koleksi mobil mereka. Lalu Gin, juga Mitsuhiko yang sama sekali tidak kukenal dan sangat mencurigakan," Ran ngomong sambil nge-deathglare Kaitou Kid.

"Ditambah lagi kau memanggil Mami dan Papiku dengan sebutan Om dan Tante. Padahal Shinichi selalu memanggil mereka Paman dan Bibi." Kogoro dan Eri tersentak, "O iya, ya…" (dasar telmi! *ditonjok Kogoro+Eri*)

"Dan setauku, yang namanya Shinichi itu nggak alergi ama seafood, kale~!" Ran udah ngeluarin deathglare edisi mautnya(?). "Wah, wah, kayaknya aku punya musuh baru nih! Tapi di sini aku kan nggak ngelakuin kejahatan. Aku cuma nyamar sama numpang makan. Bahkan tuh cewek yang pura-pura tunangan ama gue malah bahagia kan?"Kaitou Kid nunjuk-nunjuk Sonoko yang lagi nari-nari gaje ala pilem Bollywood pake kostum-nya 'Haineko'(?).

"Hey, hey, menculik orang tanpa diberi makan itu juga tindakan kriminal. Dan kau seenaknya aja ngerubah waktu kunjunganku jadi malem Jum'at Kliwon. Padahal kan harusnya, aku tiba di sini Rabu sore kemaren," Shinichi yang bangga akan kemampuan Ran mulai ngomong. "Kamu juga mencuri Jolly Roger's Heart!" Kogoro nunjuk-nunjuk idung Kaitou Kid. "Udah gue bilang ini palsu!"

"Jolly Roger's Heart yang asli ada di sini," ucap Shinichi menunjukkan cincin perak bertahta aquamarine di tangannya dan di tangan Ran. "Kok bisa?" tanya yang lainnya serempak. "Cincinnya aku tuker pas Mami ama Papi ngasih tau rencana mereka mencegah Sonoko ketemu Shinichi di kamar mereka kemarin," jawab Ran masih dengan senyumannya, teringat kata-kata ustad di pengajian minggu lalu bahwa 'Senyum itu sedekah'.

Bwush! Tiba-tiba Kid ngeluarin bom asap warna pink trus lari keluar. Shinichi yang mengejar Kid sadar, cincinnya udah hilang. "Kid sialan!"

Shinichi mengejar sampai di taman belakang mansion. Napasnya udah putus-putus kayak orang sakaratul maut *dihajar Shinichi*. "Ini kukembalikan. Bukan ini yang kucari," Kaitou ngelempar tuh cincin ke dalam kolam air mancur. "Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa kerja sama ama Gin?" Shinichi bertanya sambil menangis dalam hati ngeliat cincin pertunangannya masuk ke kolam. "Oh, dia cuma gue kasih paket perawatan kulit gratis selama 3 tahun." Shinichi sweatdrop. "Kalo nggak ada urusan, aku mau pergi. Ja ne,"Kid udah ngelambaiin tangannya. "Kali ini kau takkan bisa lari lagi, Kid!" teriak Shinichi.

"Eh?" belum sempet ngerespon apapun, sebuah benda asing jatuh di bahu Kaitou Kid. Benda itu bergerak-gerak dan saat Kid mengambilnya, "Gyah! Ikan! Tiiiidddaaaaak!" Ribuan ikan yang masih idup dijatuhkan dari helikopter polisi, mengubur Kaitou Kid hidup-hidup. Akhirnya dia tertangkap. Bwa-ha-ha-ha!

'Gimana caranya ngambil tuh cincin, ya?' Shinichi mulai melongok ke dalam kolam air mancur yang dipenuhi ganggang, teratai dan eceng gondok di permukaannya.

Pada hari Minggu kuturut ayah ke kota…. Eh salah narasi, ini mah lirik lagu.

Pada hari Minggu, Shinichi dan Ran akhirnya merayakan pesta pertunangan mereka yang tertunda. Cincin Shinichi yang kecebur kolam diambilin ama Shuichi yang nyelem pake kostum selam author. (Perasaan author nggak punya kostum selam deh!) Mitsuhiko yang terbebas dari tuduhan akhirnya dijadiin anak angkat oleh keluarga Mouri. Sementara Sonoko sering nangis gaje, gara-gara nggak jadi tunangan ama Kaitou Kid(Kacian~).

Rampung/ Selesai/ Tamat/ The End/ Owari/ Khatam/ Fin

* * *

><p>L-chan : Otsukare sama deshita, minna….. Arigatou udah bantu kami menyelesaikan Fic ini.<p>

All chara : Otsukare sama…..

L-chan : Endingnya gaje ya? Hontou ni gomennasai! Btw mungkin terlalu awal, tapi….Happy Birthday Shinichi-koi! *ngasih bunga mawar trus

meluk-meluk Shinichi*

Shinichi : Eh? Ma-makasih. Tumben kamu inget hari ultahku.

L-chan : Ultah my lovely Shin-chan, gimana aku bisa lupa? Oh ya, silahkan yang mau repiu, komen, kritik, n saran. Maaf kalo ntar ada yang nggak

kubales karena nggak login. (makanya dianjurin buat login)

Near-kun : Kalau ada yang ngeflame juga boleh. Udah ada pemadamnya kok! *nunjuk-nunjuk mesin pembuat hujan Doraemon* Ha…ha…!

5 repiuwer pertama kami kasih permen. (Readers: cuma permen?) Tunggu fanfic kami selanjutnya~


End file.
